The Impossible Woman
by felou
Summary: AU of The Impossible astronaut. What if Rose Tyler got a mysterious TARDIS blue letter? Who does The Doctor trust the most? Rated T for swearing. This is not a love story.
1. Rose

_So hello, my first ever fanfic. I hope you like it! Please remember English isn't my native language and I'm a human being so I make grammar and spelling mistakes. Feel free to correct me. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or whatever.**

* * *

23 years and 32 days. That's how long the Doctor's been gone. That's how long I've been here, in the parallel universe. The Doctor and I live in a small apartment mid-London. But the TARDIS stands inside so it's actually not that small at all. The best part is that we're happy, with what we have. We have each other and that's better than all the traveling.

I stare at the ceiling. Then, I swing my legs over the side of the bed. When my feet are on the floor I realize how cold it is and quickly pull them back. Just a few more minutes before getting up, I think as I fall asleep again..

"Rose, are you still in bed?" I hear The Doctor calling. His voice woke me up; he's always up first. Jumping around shouting that there are a lot of things to do on such a beautiful day and that there's no point in lying in bed all day.

"Yeah," I groan. I turn my body and lie with my chest on the mattress, pushing my face deeper into my pillow. God, I shouldn't have stayed up that late yesterday.

"You should be at work in 10 minutes I thought you were up already." Fuck. I quickly jump out of bed, ignoring the cold. I run to my wardrobe, grab the first trousers I can find and trip when I try to put them on. While lying on the floor with my trousers on my knees The Doctor walks in. He looks at me for a second until he bursts into laughter. I join him; this must be a hilarious sight. A woman lying on the floor with her trousers half-off crying with joy.

Finally, I'm able to get up. I quickly pull my clothes on, The Doctor made breakfast. He isn't the best cook but I appreciate the effort he put into making those omelets.

"Bye!" I shout as I run out of the door. I look back over my shoulder and see The Doctor waving through the window.

I run to the bus stop. Just on time, the bus is still there. The door closes right after I jump in. If I were one second later I'd be stuck between them.

"Right on time," The bus driver gives me a smirk.

I smirk back.

When I get to my stop I get out of the bus and walk to Torchwood. I hang up my coat and walk to my office. They basically begged me to take the job here, even when my Doctor wasn't here yet. I took it immediately and when he did come here I didn't quit. He didn't want me to.

We still travel, but less. We're getting older too. I had never thought I'd see The Doctor grow old but here we are.

"Rose," I snap out of my thoughts as I see Ann approaching me.

"Yeah," I say.

"This weird letter came for you today, it's alien or something." She sighs. "I don't really understand, but they said it came through a void? I can't really remember all the technical terms."

"The void? Does that mean it's not from this universe?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. How can a letter from a different universe travel to this one. And even more important, why is it addressed to me?

"No fucking clue," She says annoyed. "Only administration, remember?" She starts to walk away from my desk.

"Yeah, I'll go ask Finley!" I shout while she's shutting the door. Finley will know, he's my boss. But he doesn't act like it; he's my best friend too.

I get up and walk out of my office, I see Ann going around the corner. I walk to the other side of the hallway, into the testing area. I can see Finley writing something on a piece of paper. I walk towards him.

"So, a letter huh?" I can see him bending over something blue with ridiculous glasses on, probably 3D glasses.

"Not just a letter," he mumbles. I'm now standing right next to him, but still I couldn't hear exactly what he said.

"Huh?" I say. "I didn't catch that."

He turns around to face me, he looks ridiculous with the glasses. Grinning, he says. "Not just a letter, it seems to have gone through the void. It has the background radiation." The stuff I carry with me all the time, because I traveled here. The stuff that sucked the Daleks and Cybermen straight into hell.

"Let me see that," I pull the glasses off his face and look at the letter. When I move it I see little black dots flying around it. Then I remove the glasses and give the letter back. It has my name on it, and it's blue. TARDIS blue.

"How did it get here?" I say fascinated. "I mean, it's been in the void. Did anyone open it? Is it booby trapped?" I really can't take my eyes off the letter now.

"No one knows, it was just on your desk this morning. Our radars picked it up. We checked it for booby traps, probably not. We can't be sure though." He tells me. "But if there is something bad inside it wouldn't have waited until you came her to open it."

"Yeah," I nod. My palms are getting sweaty. "So can I open it?"

"Go ahead," he looks nervous too. I feel afraid; I really want to know what's inside. But what if I don't like what I'll find. It takes a while for me to build up the courage to open it, but then I pick up the letter and let out a deep breath.

Finally, I open the letter.

* * *

_A/N; Trust me, the exciting bits are yet to come. I hope you liked it, reviewing would be amazing! Critique is always welcome, however there is a difference between critique and hate. ;)_


	2. River

The Doctor has been my best friend and my lover for a long time now. It hurts that every time I see him I want to kiss him, to let him know that it's alright. And I can't. It's killing me. It's something I carry with me all the time. It's like a rope constantly around my neck waiting before it can suffocate me. I live for the days I see him, but I know that every time I see his stupid ol' face he'll have seen mine less. I wish we could just live in a moment forever, but we both have to move on and we know it.

"Doctor, please." I hear Amy cry out. I take my handheld device and check for vital signs. Even though I know what the answer is going to be it still shocks me.

"River, River." Amy says. No vital signs, none at all. I feel Amy looking at me.

"River.." I stand up and take my gun. I take aim and shoot at the astronaut. None of them hit it.

"Of course not." I let out a deep breath. I feel empty inside, I feel nothing. Most of the time I do feel sad or guilty. Me being flirty and feisty is just hiding my true feelings. I've never felt absolutely nothing, until now.

"River, he can't be dead." Amy is almost unable to talk because of her sobbing. "This is impossible."

"Whatever that was, it killed him in the middle of his regeneration progress." This is my way of dealing with loss, I think. Stating the facts. "His body was already dead, he didn't make it to the next one."

"Maybe it's a clone or a duplicate or something." Oh, Amy I wish I could tell you everything. I can't, I can't tell mom and dad anything and it's killing me.

I turn around because I hear a man talking.

"I believe I can save you some time," he says. I look at him with questioning eyes. "That most certainly is The Doctor, and he is most certainly dead."

"He said you'd need this." I hadn't even noticed the gas tank.

"Gasoline?" Rory says. I think this is the first time he has spoken since we've been in America.

"A Time Lord's body is a miracle. Even a dead one." I tell Amy and Rory. It sounds strange. "There are whole empires out there who'd rip this world apart for just one cell. We can't leave him here. Or anywhere."

Amy is stroking The Doctor's face. "Wake up! Go on, wake up, you stupid bloody idiot!" She rests her head on his chest. "What do we do, Rory?" She asks no one in particular.

I answer. "We're his friends, we do what The Doctor's friends always do." I pick up the gas can. "As we're told."

Rory looks around. "There's a boat," He says. "If we're going to do this, let's do I properly."

Rory goes to get the boat, Amy is still in pieces. She's stroking The Doctor's nose, then moves on to his cheeks and then to his ears. When Rory returns we lay The Doctor on the boat and pour gasoline over him. Amy stopped crying, she's now watching us carefully without emotion. I think that if she had any tears left she'd still be crying. Rory pushes The Doctor into the water and lights it.

"Who are you?" I ask the old man. "Why did you come?"

"Same reason as you." He pulls an envelope out of his pocket, it's the same one as me and Amy and Rory. I hesitate for a moment and then pull out my own. I look at him.

"Dr. Song.. Amy.. Rory. I'm Canton Everett Delaware III. I won't be seeing you again, but you'll be seeing me." He puts his hat back on, picks up the gas can and walks back to his truck.

I watch him leave. Then I turn to Amy and Rory.

"Four."

"Sorry, what?" Rory looks confused. Amy is still.. broken.

"The Doctor numbered the envelopes."

We walk back to the café.

"You got three, I was two, Mr. Delaware was four." I explain them.

"So?" Rory says. He still doesn't get it. I've tried to explain it to him while walking here. But when I tried to make him understand it came out way too technical while it's not. I can't really talk properly, it's strange. So, now I'm going to try it a different way.

"So where's one?" I ask him.

"You think he invited someone else?" Rory asks.

"Well, he must have. He planned all of this to the last detail." Oh God, he did. He told me before it would happen, he knew all of this was to come. Clever boy.

"Will you shut up? It doesn't matter." It does, Amy. You don't get it yet.

"He was up to something." I try to explain to her.

"He's dead." No, he's not.

"Space 1969, what did he mean?" Rory is trying, and I'm grateful for that. He understands how this feels for me I think. He wants to help.

"You're still talking, but it doesn't matter." Amy, I wish I could tell you everything but I can't.

"Hey, it mattered to him." Thank you, Rory.

"So, it matters to us."

"He's dead." I have to convince her, she has to work with us. We won't come far without her.

"But he still needs us." I look in her eyes, trying to tell her everything through them. She can't really see me. "I know, Amy.. I know. But right now, we have to focus."

Rory walks away from us, and I spot why. Another envelope lies on the table. Ripped open. And I immediately wonder, whose it is. Rory talks to the man behind the counter and asks him who was sitting there.

"Some girl." He replies. A woman? A girl? This is a surprise.

I pick up the envelope. "The Doctor knew he was going to his death, so he sent out messages. When you know it's the end, who do you call?"

"Your friends, people you trust." Rory replies.

I hold up the envelope. "Number one, who did The Doctor trust the most?"

Before I can even finish my sentence, I hear the back door opening behind me. I turn around.

A blonde woman.

I see that both Amy and Rory are staring at her.

Rory breaks the silence. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rose. Rose Tyler." She says, looking confused. "Where am I?"

* * *

_A/N; I understand that this chapter is a sort of transcript, but it was necessary. Next chapter is going to be Rose/Doctor dialogue and everything. Just keep reading! Thank you to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed. I'd never thought I'd actually get some. Also, someone was worrying this is going to be a Rose bashing fic. It's not, I like Rose. I really, really do. It's just that I don't think if she and the 11th Doctor ever met they'd still be in love. She is still very important to him, I think._


	3. Amy

Sometimes I'm just sick of it, and I never ever let it show. Because showing your emotions only makes people think you want attention. I don't, at least not in that way. Sometimes I let them shine through my disguise, and that's been happening quite a lot recently. It started when The Doctor came back I think, yes that's it. He has a bad influence on my emotions, or good? I don't know. But I do know I'm sick of it, of running after things that aren't even there. I'm sick of following every single step he makes. I'm sick of trying to find clues that aren't there, so you just have to make them up and pretend it makes sense to relieve the pain. But it never works, you know, it might work for a while. But after that the pain only gets worse, and it creates a hole in you. A hole that can only be filled with finding even more fucking clues. But that's not permanent, not at all. The only thing that's permanent is the thing that left the hole actually returning. And he's dead. Don't try to fill the hole, just leave it there.

"America," I hear Rory say. I snap out of my thoughts.

"What?" Rose looks like she doesn't believe it. "How did I get here? I was in London. In the middle of London."

"Rose Tyler," River says.

She looks at River curiously. Trying to deduct from her look if maybe she recognises her name.

"Oh, I've heard a lot about you." River smiles slightly.

"You did?" Rose looks like she's going to cry. "I have no idea who you are,what's happening, or why I'm here!"

"You were recruited," I tell her.

"By who?!" She's shouting at me.

"By The Doctor." I explain. As soon as she hears his name I see her eyes widening. She knows his name, that's for sure.

"Rose, we were recruited by The Doctor because he wanted the people he trusted to be there when he died." River says.

Rose starts shaking her head. "No no no, this is a trick. He does those things all the time. I thought you knew him, this is so him. So him, he'd let us think he died that's what he does."

"Yeah, exactly." I say, hearing her say that gives me new hope. Like her voice actually makes the words make sense. Shit, trying to fill the hole feels too good. Stop. But I don't and I smile. "She gets it, this is just a stupid joke carefully planned by him."

"I'm sorry, Amy." River sighs. "I really don't think it is."

"River, it was a clone." I say. It doesn't even sound plausible, but it's like hearing it makes it true. So I continue. "It must be, I mean yeah, it makes sense."

"No, it doesn't make sense." Rory says quietly.

"What doesn't make sense?" That voice is so familiar. I turn around and I see the rest turning around too.

The Doctor is standing there. How can he be standing there.. Was everything that happened at the lake a lie? Is this a clone? It just can't be him.

"Hey, all of you! Nice, this little reunion, nice." He smiles. "Got all of you here, Amy, Rory, River.." And suddenly, he's not smiling any more. His smile is gone. And he's staring, not at me. At Rose. I almost forgot she was here. I look at her too and notice she's crying silently.

"How.." It seems he can't think properly for a second. Then he continues. "Rose,"

"Who the hell are you?!" Rose spits out. She doesn't recognise him. I can almost hear his heart break. But I'm still laughing, he's not dead. Ha! I knew it, it must be a clone.

"Oh god, I've missed you." The Doctor says. He looks fragile like a little puppy. His eyes watery. "Rose, it's me." He's alive. He's alive and well, he's not dead.

I see Rose processing all the information. Then she runs up to him and they hug.

"I've missed you," The Doctor says still hugging Rose. "I've missed you so much. So, so much." I can see a tear sliding across his face.

"I've missed you too." She says. They let go of each other.

"You look different." He says smiling. I want to ask The Doctor everything, I want to ask The Doctor what happened and how he survived, but I'll give him this moment. It looks like he waited a long time for this. After this, we'll interrogate him.

"Yeah, I got old." Rose smirks. "You don't look the same either huh?"

He laughs through his tears. "No, new face." He points to it. Still smiling.

"Oi, time for business," I say. Interrupting them. I turn to The Doctor. "How can you be here? What the hell happened?" I know I should be angry with him, but I'm not. I just wanted to hear his laugh again, and my prayers have been answered.

"Amy, ask him what age he is." River says seriously.

"Bit of a personal question," he answers.

"Just tell 'em!" Rose says.

"909," he says.

"Blimey, you got older too!" She giggles.

"What is going on here?" Rory barks. I don't get it either.

"I don't know!" The Doctor shouts. I don't think he minds, everything is alright as long as his precious Rose is here. Shit, I didn't think I'd be this jealous. He continues, "What are we all doing here?!"

"It's got something to do with space 1969," River explains. "And a man called Canton Delaware III."

"No," The Doctor whispers. "First, we have to find out how she got here." Pointing to Rose.

"Well, I can only remember a bit." Rose tells us. "At work we got a letter which was addressed to me. I opened it and there was this big light. I felt myself sort of, being pulled away. You know what I mean? I can't really remember what happened in between but suddenly, I was in the desert?"

"Right," he looks concentrated. Then his frown turns into a big smile. "Space 1969 it is."

"But do you know what happened, and how I can get back?" Rose asks. The Doctor's back is facing her.

"It sounds like you were transported.. But you were in a different universe." The Doctor turns around and giggles. "I have absolutely no idea."

And he runs off.

We follow, like we always will. The companions following The Doctor, we'll always be just a small part of his life. We're just hitchhikers. I don't mind, I love The Doctor's life. It will always be more spectacular than mine, so what's wrong with it. At least he's alive.

"Where are we going?" Rory says out of breath.

"The TARDIS!" The Doctor shouts. We run after him for a little bit longer. Then I can see it.

"Here we are," The Doctor opens the door with a click of his fingers. "Amy, Rory, River, Rose. Got a lot of R's on board today!" He says our names as we enter the spaceship. "Got to find out what's going on, don't we? Where are we going? Space 1969." His face turns serious. He turns to River.

"Why should I listen to you?" The Doctor frowns.

"We've been told where to go, by the person who has recruited us." River says. The Doctor is mad at all of us for not telling him. We can't.

"Who has recruited us?" He says.

"Spoilers." River sighs.

"So why should I trust you?" He turns away from her, fiddling with the console again.

She walks away, to below the console. 'Come with me' she mouths at me, Rose and Rory. We follow.

* * *

_A/N; I'm so sorry for the wait. I've been extremely busy. To be honoust, I'm still not entirely pleased with this chapter. I've rewritten it about 7 times. Let me know what you think! And, what did you think of the series finale? I loved it so much and I can't wait for the 50th. x_


End file.
